Homewrecker AKA Malfoy's Do It Better
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Based off the song Homewrecker by Gretchen Wilson.Summary: Ginny's steppin' up her game to get Harry, too bad Malfoy's are better. Rated for Draco's foul, possibly offensive mouth


**Title: Homewrecker (AKA Malfoys Do It Better)**

**Author: Sleeping-Lion7**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/General **

**Summary: Ginny's stepping up her game. Too bad Malfoys are better**

**Pairings: Draco/Harry **

**Rating: M for Draco's mouth and rude and probably offensive thoughts **

**Warnings: Draco's mouth, possibly offensive thoughts, slash--obviously**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, song by Gretchen Wislon **

**WordCount:1,466**

_

* * *

_

_Well you're a real hot cookie with a new hairdo_

_Your high heel boots and your credit card_

_Long legs and a mini skirt_

_Yeah you know what works and you work it hard_

_You smile like such a lady innocent and sweet_

_You drive the men folk crazy,But any girl can see You're just a _

* * *

You burst through the doors of the Great Hall trying to work a new hairstyle--it was totally wrong for you, it made you forehead to big and made your Weasley head look potatoes shaped. You wore that absolutely trampish clothing item muggles called a micro-mini-skirt that only those of ill-breeding wore as well a knee high high-heeled boots and a v-cut baby doll t-shirt that had a neckline low enough that it even let your small breasts spill over.

You try to strut--try being the key word as you look quit foolish and ungraceful--through the Great Hall, shooting flirtatious looks at different, taken, boys. Their girlfriends shift closer and shoot you looks that would make you drop dead, if looks could kill that is. **We know **what kind of slutty little tramp you are, the worst kind, a _homewrecker_.

It really doesn't concern me all that much, until you turn your eyes to my Harry and give him a half-lidded saucy look; Harry, being the slow oblivious one that he is--and by God I don't know why I love him half the time-- simply smiles and waves before turning back to his plate. When you turn your attention to me, the one hanging off his shoulder, _the one you wish you were_, you glare snottily and I smirk amusedly, give you an infuriating wink, and turn my head--eyes still on you--and give Harry's an affection nip to the sensitive skin just below Harry's ear.

You bristle and sit across the table from him, flirting. I roll my eyes and let it go, because, Harry has me, and he's faithful to me and only me. Even as Harry talks to you, you become more and more frustrated because, though he is talking to you his attention is always on me first and foremost. I know you want to scream when I reach over and touch his arm, telling him I'm tiered, I see the look in your eyes. Your hopeful at first, here's your chance to be alone of course, then he stands along with me, telling everyone me and him were going to go, _study_ for a while.

I shoot you a warning look, the kind that screamed _'I'll rip your bloody arms off and fucking __**beat you with them **__if you come near my boyfriend again' _you purse your lips and your eyes dart away. I smirk, because that'll be the end of that. I always knew you liked Harry, but you were never all that straight forward, so I let all the other pathetic attempts slide.

It amazes me really, how much of a stupid ill-bred cow you are. Weeks after my warning and your still trying to win my man, who is still completely unaware of you obvious advances. I liked to consider myself a pretty patient person, but I'd had all I could take of you.

* * *

_I'm sure you waited for a long, long time_

_To find a man like mine But honey you're too lateSo before you go and make your move_

_Maybe me and you should get a few things straight_

_There's two ways we can do thisI'll let you decide _

_You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside_

_Now honey I'm a Christian,_

_But if you keep it upI'm gonna go to kickin' your pretty little buttIs that clear enough_

* * *

It was a Friday night, right before school let out for the Christmas hols. That I decided to strike back and show you why Malfoys are the best. That night, I clean up better then I have in a long time. I

pull my hair back in a low pony tail, pull on a tight white wife-beater, the black leather jacket you bought for me one time and matching leather pants, as well as black combat boots. I rim my eyes with eyeliner and strut up to the Tower. All eyes turn to me when I come strutting sexily--if I do say so myself-- through the portrait hole.

The two of you were talking, well, you were talking and he was listening. You were close to him. Too close. Harry didn't notice the provocative way you were sitting. You might ask me how I knew he didn't take to any of your advances. The reason is simple. You. Can't. Compete with. Me. 'Well then why is he not shooting me down?' you may ask once again. Harry's oblivious to any kind of romantic advances made toward him. It took me flat out telling him 'I love you, you idiotic Gryffindor," and slamming him up against a wall then shoving my tongue down his throat to get my point across.

You watch as I stride over to where the two of you sit, you watch him watching me.

I thought about making this private, asking to have a word with you privately, but then I decided not to. Public humiliation isn't the way of the Malfoy.

"Ginny dear," I purr.

"You're not very subtle, or maybe you're just not trying to be."

"Subtle at what Draco?" You ask sweetly fluttering your eyes. I shake my head and tsk.

"Every girl in this room knows what you are." I pause and everyone leans closer to hear.

"You think you're so hot, walking in here with wearing the unacceptable rags you call clothing, trying to get other girls' men, my man." I shake me head at you.

"I thought we should get a few things straight before you did anything I might make you regret." I tapped my fingers against my chin and cocked my head to the side slightly

"You think you're going to come up in here and take my man, but you're not." I shake my head firmly. "I know you've been waiting to find a good man, a man like mine, but your too late, and if you wanna make a move fine, but," I leaned down a little to get closer, "and this is your choice, there are two way this can happen."

"You can walk away, and find your own man, or," I pause for dramatic affect "we can take this outside and I can kick your skinny whore ass."

With that I straighten up and toss my head slightly, throwing some of my hair over my shoulder. The room is quiet until an unknown girl says "Yeah!" A chorus of 'me too's and 'that's right's fill the room.

You suck in a breathe and look for help, but no one offers you any, so you jump from the couch and run from the room. I slide easily into the seat you vacated and Harry wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer, tucking me into his side. I tilt my head up and plant a kiss, which you return, on your lips.


End file.
